


Locked Down

by Angeleyes1uk1



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Angst, COVID-19, Coronavirus, F/M, Flat mates, Friends to Lovers, Good Place spoilers, Kinda cheating, Kylo is a dick, Kylo is immature, Self Respect, Strangers to Friends, house mates, landlord and tenant, lockdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeleyes1uk1/pseuds/Angeleyes1uk1
Summary: Rey rents a room in Kylo’s apartment. They work opposite shifts and barely see each other until there is a City wide lock down and Kylo works from home.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93
Collections: Ijustfellintothissendhelp





	1. Chapter 1

Rey turned off the TV but before she could reach for her phone it was already ringing. Plutt had clearly been watching too.

“We’re an essential service. We’re staying open. We sell medical equipment.” 

Rey remembered. Plutt had managed to buy some faulty used equipment from overseas once or twice and it had been Rey’s job to read up on how to get them working again.

“No problem. See you in an hour.” Good thing. Rey couldn’t afford to miss any of her wage.

Rey grabbed her used cup and dish, quickly washing them out, drying them and putting them back. Her mysterious flat mate liked things clear and in order. 

Rey didn’t have a problem with that. He worked 9-5, oftening working back late; she worked 7-4. They barely crossed. With the apartment so pristine save for the occasional passing in the kitchen she could almost convince herself she lived alone. 

Her room was a box room, but she had full use of the main bathroom as Kylo used the en suite in his own room. He didn’t disturb her, and he didn’t touch her groceries. And the rent was a steal for the area. 

She packed her rucksack, locked her room behind her, and just as she was heading out Kylo came through the front door. He had groceries in his arms and his phone wedged between his ear and shoulder. His conversation was heated. 

Rey gave a small goodbye wave and shuffled by him (the dude was huge and took up most of the hallway). He nodded in acknowledgment but didn’t miss a beat in his conversation.

“Fucking entire city on lockdown...but we’re not essential...she won’t see it like that...we’ll be the first firm she’ll check up on, you know it...I’ll work from home...”

Rey allowed the door to click behind her and headed towards the elevator. 

—-

Rey silently opened the front door and ensured it closed quietly. She took off her shoes for maximum stealth and headed into the kitchen. She poured a bowl of cereal, cringing at every rustle and chink, then headed into her room. By the time Kylo got up for his morning routine she’d be knocking out zeds.

When Rey got up around lunchtime however she found Kylo sat in the armchair with his laptop open.

“Uh, hi.”

“Hi. Office closed. Working from home.”

“Cool. I’m going to make some breakfast. Lunch. Can I get you anything?”

Kylo looked up from his screen. “No. Thanks.”

Rey headed off to the kitchen and brought out some instant ramen, poaching an egg and placing it on top once she had rehydrated the noodles and freeze dried bits. 

She was just about to walk through into the living room to eat in front of the TV when she remembered her landlord was working away.

“Kylo, sorry. Will it bother you if I put the TV on?”

“No, that’s fine. I’m used to working in chaos. It’s been too quiet this morning.”

“Cool. Thanks.” Rey made her way to her usual spot on the sofa. She flicked on the TV and flicked through the news and the usual crap on daytime TV.

“I always wondered what that stuff looked like cooked. It looks pretty depressing in the packet.”

“What? Ramen?” Rey said, sucking up a noodle.

“Yeah. You must really like that stuff. You live on it and cereal.”

Rey chuckled. “It’s alright. It’s cheap. Better when you add the egg. And I eat other stuff too.”

“Frozen dinners. Instant Mac ‘n’ cheese.”

“Hey, don’t knock Mac ‘n’ cheese.”

Kylo raised one side of his mouth. “Nothing wrong with Mac ‘n’ cheese...if it’s homemade.”

“Oh my God, I didn’t realise I was living with Gordon Ramsey.” 

Kylo nodded at her glass of OJ. “At least I can rest safe knowing you’re getting at least something natural in your diet.”

Rey looked at her glass with a smirk. “It’s from concentrate. And I’m sure there’s vegetable oil in there. And loads of artificial colouring and sweeteners.”

“Follows.”

“Yeah I guess it does.”

Having exhausted normal TV Rey switched to Netflix. She clicked on her user and found The Good Place, continuing on her binge watch. She’d seen good things about it on Tumblr and really liked the main actress. She remembered watching her in an old series on DVD she’d found out back at Plutt’s. She was the bad guy in that. She had superpowers. The Good Place didn’t disappoint.

“I bet it’s hell.”

“What?”

Kylo nodded at the screen. “The blonde girl. She’s in her idea of hell.”

“Huh.” Rey thought about it. When she got to the end of Season One so looked over at Kylo. “Have you seen this before?”

Kylo shook his head. “No, it was just obvious.” He stood up. “I’m making coffee. Want some?”

“Yes, please. Cream and sugar.”

“Of course.”

Rey smiled as Kylo loped off to the kitchen. This was the most conversation they had had until she rang up about the room to rent. You know, he was okay. 

After a few more episodes Rey switched off the TV and headed off for a shower.

Kylo had left the living room by the time she came back out a nuked herself a ready meal. Beef casserole. She sat in the living room to eat and looked out at the impressive view out of the window. 

Afterwards she cleaned her plate and cup and packed her rucksack, ready to head back out to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Rey was home and in bed when cursing from the living room woke her up. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock. 10:00 am.

With a groan she got out of bed and stumbled half asleep to the kitchen for a glass of water.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you.”

“T’s okay.” Rey padded back towards her room.

“Hey, Rey. I was thinking cooking a late breakfast in an hour or so. I’ll make you up a plate.”

Rey nodded and headed back to bed. 

The next time she woke it was to the heavenly smell of bacon. It took a moment or two to remember Kylo’s offer.

She grabbed the nearest pair of leggings and a hoodie, scraped a brush through her hair, and followed her nose.

Kylo was in the kitchen, pushing scrambled eggs around a pan. “Morning...just. Give me a few more minutes and I’ll be done.”

Rey settled herself on a stool at the counter. “Thanks. It smells awesome.”

Kylo smiled. “That’s because this is real food, not the junk you usually eat.”

Rey sat yawning until Kylo placed a mug of coffee and a plate of bacon, egg, sausage, hash browns and fried tomatoes in front of her. “Thanks.”

Kylo sat down with his on the other side of the counter. It took a while before Rey realised he was looking at her. 

“Wow, you eat fast.”

Rey gave a half smile. “Yeah, no table manners either. Tastes great though. You sure you’re not Gordon Ramsey?”

Kylo smiled back. “Not quite. Just appreciate a bit of home cooking.”

“How much do I owe you? Sorry I’m really funny about not taking other people’s food.”

Kylo looked at her intently. “Don’t worry about it. Think of it is as making up for waking you up earlier. Nice pyjamas by the way.”

Rey blushed a little. Her PJs were an old parental advisory t-shirt she’d stolen from Finn that was becoming a little holey, and cartoon bottoms that had once been white but were a washed out grey. She decided to change the subject.

“So what was making you swear, or were you just channeling Gordon.”

Kylo speared a bit of bacon. “My coworker is a bit of a dick. Always trying to stab me in the back.”

“Sucks.”

“Yeah. So you still going into work? Essential service?”

Rey swallowed her mouthful of eggs, chased down with a mouthful of coffee. “Kinda. Plutt says so. He supplied some medical equipment a while back. I can’t work from home so I’m glad. Money doesn’t grow on trees. Got to keep myself in ramen somehow.”

Kylo smiled. When Rey finished she automatically washed her plate. There was still plenty of coffee in the pot so she topped up Kylo’s and then her own. He drank it black of course. He seemed to have a bit of thing for the colour which was a theme around the apartment. He wore a lot of it too.

Kylo headed back to work and Rey took her spot on the sofa.

As the days passed a new routine fell into place. Rey watched her usual TV with the occasional commentary from Kylo. Kylo would regularly offer to cook. He would say that it was easier to cook for two than one, and it wasn’t as though there was anything else to do during lock down. Rey managed to swallow down her pride in accepting free food, just. 

“I don’t get how you can watch a horror show in the daytime.”

Rey was laid out on the sofa in her PJs and dressing gown. Kylo had even take to dressing a little more casually, even if that was a designer black jumper and sweat pants.

“I work nights six nights a week. When else am I going to watch it?”

“True. What’s this one called again?”

“The Haunting of Hill House.”

“Wasn’t there a film about that?”

Rey shrugged. “Maybe. Before my time.”

“I’m not that old.”

“Sure.”

“I’m 30.”

“Ancient. Hey!” A well aimed cushion bounced off Rey’s head. She claimed it for her own. 

She got a bit more invested in the show while Kylo concentrated on his work for a while. Rey checked her watch as the afternoon moved on. 

“Once we finish this we are so starting Stranger Things.”

“‘Kay.”

“I can’t believe you haven’t seen it.” Rey propped herself up and looked at Kylo. 

“I told you. I don’t really watch TV. When things are open I go out and do productive things.”

“Hmmm. I do things. It’s just my responsibility to get you all caught up with pop culture while I’ve got the opportunity.”

Rey began to sit up and convince herself to get ready for work.

“So what you do you do when you’re not being a couch potato?”

“Couch potato? I, er, go on the internet.”

“YouTube doesn’t count.”

“Not just YouTube.”

Kylo shut his laptop. “Okay then. What else?”

“Tumblr...Reddit. Erm, AO3.”

“I don’t even know what they are.”

Rey chuckled. “Probably a good thing.” God if he ever read the pathetic little fanfics she’d posted.

Rey was definitely running late for her ore work shower as Kylo began to pack away his laptop. 

“Sunday you’re coming for a morning run with me.” Rey knew that now the gyms were closed Kylo ran daily. She supposed the way he was built the streets were safer for him than most. People were more likely to be scared of him.

“I don’t see mornings on Sundays. And besides, I’m not a couch potato. I lift and carry things all night. I’m not unfit.”

“We’ll see.”

Rey straightened the pillows. “Will we? I don’t remember saying yes.”

“If you go for a run I’ll order pizza after.”

Rey pouted. Damn, her weakness. “Isn’t that defeating the point of the run?” She called after him as he left the living room.

——

Sunday came and Rey woke, aggrieved at spending her weekend doing more physical labour. She grabbed her best pair of leggings, a sports bra and her least baggy t-shirt. Most of her wardrobe was designed to be worn with a hoodie. 

She found Kylo in the kitchen looking like death.

“Ouch.” She skipped by him to the fridge for a glass of what she now called ‘fake OJ’. “Guess the run’s off? I was so pumped for it and everything.”

“Hangover or not, I always work out.”

Rey sipped. “Even if it kills you? Because it looks like it might. Especially at your age.”

“Fuck off.”

Rey chuckled. She slapped him on the back. “I’ll give you an hour.”

—-

She had to hand it too him, he could move for a big guy. Rey’s clear headedness and youth had shown today.

Kylo wiped his face with the towel around his shoulders. “Not bad for a couch potato.”

“Rematch next Sunday?” Rey asked, her cheeks red with exertion. 

When Kylo nodded and headed off to his room to shower, Rey shouted after him “Ham and Pineapple...with garlic sauce.”

Kylo made a noise of disgust and disappeared. Rey laughed out loud. 

—-


	3. Chapter 3

Rey was relaxed on the sofa and Kylo was tapping away, passing ascerbic comments on her choice of viewing as usual when a call came through. 

“Hey, Finn.”

“‘Sup Peanut?”

“Not much. Just watching some Netflix. You?”

Rey could hear the excitement before Finn even began to respond. “Poe is moving in with me.”

“Oh wow, that’s great news. Your apartment?”

“Yeah, his place is a little cramped and I’d feel a bit outnumbered with all those women.” Poe was a doctor and shared with Rose, who she’d met, her sister and another doctor. Finn had dated Rose once or twice...until he’d met Poe and realised his interests didn’t lie with the female of the species. Poe was a lot older but treated Finn good, so Rey approved.

Their conversation continued, work, COVID-19, random memories that made them laugh. Rey eventually signed off. “Anyway, I’ve got to go. Battery low. Love you.”

“Love you too, Peanut.”

Rey skipped back on her programme to where she had stopped taking notice.

“So, Finn?” 

Rey looked over at Kylo. “Yeah, he’s the guy who helped me move in.”

Kylo looked at her with those dark, intense eyes. “I remember. Black dude.”

“Yeah, that’s him. He’s like the brother I never had.”

“Brother?”

Rey laughed. “Not biologically. We grew up in foster care together. We looked out for each other. At least until I got placed with Plutt.” Rey smirked. “First day I met Finn I beat him with a stick for stealing someone’s jacket.”

“Foster care...must have been hard.” Rey realised that Kylo didn’t know her full background.

Rey sat up. “Yeah, I guess. But I’ve moved on.” She thought for a while. “I spent so long hoping my parents would turn up one day and take me home with them. They were drug addicts apparently. It’s that feeling of not belonging that’s hardest. They had let go of me but it took me so long to let go of them.”

“Mmmm.” Kylo made a deep rumble in the back of his throat. 

“What about your family?”

“My family?” Kylo seemed genuinely dumbfounded.

“Yeah, your parents? Any siblings?”

Kylo took a second. “You really don’t know?”

Rey shrugged. “That’s why I’m asking. Sorry. Touchy subject?”

Kylo out his laptop aside and ran his fingers through his hair. Rey noticed for the first time how thick and glossy it was. She would need to ask what products he used. 

“My mom didn’t really have a lot of time for me. Always so much going on at work. I had a nanny who I saw more often, until it came to light she was spying for the opposition. Dad, he liked to be away from home as often as possible. I think mom preferred that too. No wonder I was an only child.” Kylo looked pained. “Sorry. I feel like crap complaining about my family when you never had one.”

Rey gave a sad smile. “It’s okay. I have the family I chose. Finn, my brother. He’s always there for me. What about you, you choose any family for yourself?”

“There’s Snoke. He was my mentor growing up. He’s my boss now.”

“Cool. My last foster dad is my boss. Had me working technically before I should have been but I guess I made myself indispensable. He doesn’t foster anymore. Probably a good thing. He was shit at it.”

“Friends? I mean do you have any close friends? Who do you hang out with? When we’re not n lockdown obviously.”

Rey thought. “I guess there’s just Finn. I’ve always been a bit of a loner I guess.

Kylo smiled. “Me too. There’s my coworkers. We sometimes go out for drinks.”

“But you hate some of them!”

“I do.” Kylo thought. “But if it wasn’t for them I’d have no one.”

“You have me.” Rey felt Kylo’s eyes on her. “I mean we’re friends now, not just housemates, right?”

Kylo gave a smile that made Rey’s stomach flip. “Yeah, I guess we are.”


	4. Chapter 4

Rey came in at about 5:00 am onSunday morning, her last shift of the week, and her birthday.

In normal years, since finishing school, she would get some sleep after finishing at Plutt’s and once she got up she would meet up with Finn for lunch, which would turn into drinks and getting messy. Typically that the year her birthday fell on her night off she could go nowhere. The entire city was shut down.

Maybe Kylo would want to order in Thai food later?

Rey tiptoed into the kitchen for a bowl of cereal, but stopped when she saw two parcels on the counter. 

Rey hesitated for a moment. They were wrapped in black and silver paper and there was a card marked ‘Rey’ propped up against them.

They were definitely for her but the feeling of getting gifts was alien. Tentatively she opened the card.

‘To Rey, happy birthday. Shame you’re stuck in with me. No we’re not ordering takeout—I’m cooking real food. Kylo xxx’

Rey chuckled as softly as she could manage. After all it was 5:00am. She stood up the card on the counter.

The first parcel was a set of hair products. Rey beamed. She had asked Kylo how he managed to get his hair so nice. How sweet to give her the gift of hair like his. 

The second parcel was a pair of new pyjamas, yellow and white and very girly.

Rey felt as if she was glowing from the inside out. She grabbed a pen and wrote a post it note saying ‘thank you’ and stuck it to the coffee pot. 

———

When Rey woke up she saw Kylo in a heated conversation with work. She smiled, pointed down at her new pyjamas and mouthed ‘thank you’.

He smiled. That particular smile that made Rey’s stomach flip. 

Rey asked silently if he wanted a top up of coffee and he nodded. As Rey took his cup he continued to look at her in a strange way. Rey wondered if she had serious bed head. She hadn’t thought to look to be honest.

She came back with a fresh cup of coffee and continued her morning routine.

Kylo hung up his phone. “Sorry I should be bringing you coffee today, birthday girl.”

Rey grinned. “Hey, thanks for the presents. I really appreciate them. I can’t remember the last time I got a birthday present. It means a lot.”

“What, no presents? What about Finn?” Kylo seemed upset.

“Finn was always as broke as I am. We used to not buy each other presents but use what we had to go and get royally messed up instead. Guess we’re not doing that this year.”

“Well, you can get royally fucked up with me, if you want to. I...er...thought I’d do a carpet picnic, if you want. You could put some movie you tell me I should watch on the TV. You don’t have to if you’d rather not—“

“Cool. I’d love to. That sounds amazing. Thank you.”

Rey’s acceptance seemed to shock him. “Yeah. Good. I’ll finish work and knock up some snacks.”

Rey considered Kylo as she finished her lunch. For such a magnetic, intense presence, beneath it all he was very insecure. Unsure of if he was doing the right thing. Rey could sympathise with that. They came from different backgrounds but in more way than one, she got him, and felt he got her too.

As she showered, using her new hair products, she thought further about him. That was when she started to think that maybe she might like Kylo. Before lockdown it wasn’t something that had ever crossed her mind. At all. To be fair she wasn’t looking for anyone. Didn’t have time, especially with the hours she worked. 

But did he like her? Really, what did she have going for her? For someone like him. Probably not a lot. 

Rey looked at herself in the mirror as she dried her hair. She wasn’t ugly. She didn’t really wear much in the way of makeup. Didn’t really do much with her hair. Mostly wore hoodies and leggings. And let’s face it she hadn’t exactly dressed up with Kylo around. She cringed at the thought of herself curled up on the couch in her holey stolen parental advisory tee and washed out bottoms.

Maybe today she would put in a bit of effort. It was her birthday after all.


End file.
